Love At The First Sight
by astia morichan
Summary: Bagi Mingyu, cinta hanya sebatas afeksi pada saudara. Bukan pada seseorang yang mampu menjungkir balikan dunia. Baginya cinta itu akan menghilang seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi saat bertemu dengan Wonwoo, presepsinya berubah. Meanie. Yaoi. Mingyu Ver
1. Wonwoo Ver

**Love At The First Sight**

 **T**

 **One Shot**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning! YAOI! Typo's, OOC, tidak sesuai KBBI. Gaje. Absurd**

 **Bagi Wonwoo, cinta itu hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Afeksi mustahil. Tidak mungkin ada. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan sosok Kim Mingyu, semua presepsinya tentang cinta tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.**

 **A/n: hanya sepenggal curahan imaji. Ini gaje. Kalau ga suka, silahkan menyingkir.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Cinta? Menurut kalian, apa definisi kata cinta itu sendiri? Menurut beberapa buku, atau _research_ yang ada di intenet, cinta adalah sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki. Kasih sayang pada seseorang. Afeksi nyata yang bisa membuat seseorang berdebar tak tentu arah. Bisa membuat pelaku jatuh cinta itu sendiri menjadi seorang idiot.

Cinta juga dengan kata lain adalah sebuah campuran perasaan antara senyum, sukacita, pengorbanan, air mata, nafsu, dan komitmen. Itu artinya, jika kita saling mencintai, harus rela berbagi semua hal pada pasangan.

Menurut beberapa postulat, cinta juga di bagi menjadi sebuah piramida segitiga cinta. Bahkan bukan hanya matematika dan ilmu alam yang mempunyai postulat. Ternyata cinta juga punya. Konyol bukan?

Bagi Jeon Wonwoo ia hanya setuju satu hal dari semua definisi cinta. Cinta itu konyol. Menurut Wonwoo, cinta itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Wonwoo tidak meyakini cinta seperti orang kebanyakan. Presepsi yang di yakini, jika cinta akan membuat kehidupan semakin berwarna. Tapi semenjak ia lahir, sampai berumur enam belas tahun sekalipun, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan semua eksistensi nyata bernama cinta itu.

Wonwoo tidak pernah berdebar sekali pun pada seseorang. Jika di tanya; " _Hey Wonwoo-ya, siapa orang yang kau suka?"_ Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah, dan asal menunjuk seorang gadis atau bahkan pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Wonwoo merasa dunia berhenti berputar detik ini juga. Semua definisi cinta yang ia dengar, terasa nyata saat tubuhnya membatu. Diam di tempat. Tergugu. Manik foxynya terfokus pada sosok pemuda; yang sama-sama terpaku. Diam menatapnya. Obsidian dan foxy itu saling menyelami satu sama lain. Seakan bertelepati.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memakai seragam olahraga. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat membasahi pelipis. Manik obsidian menatap lekat-lekat foxynya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa melepaskan fokus. Membuat jantung Wonwoo berdebar empat kali lipat dari biasanya, karena di tatap seperti itu. Darahnya berdesir. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sampai akhirnya, waktu kembali mengambil alih. Dunia kembali berputar mengikuti rotasi. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan melewati Wonwoo yang masih tergugu di tempat. Mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tak tentu arah, ketika sosok si surai pirang hilang dari pandangan.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang barusan terjadi padaku ?"

 _ **.**_

 **.  
Meanie**

 _ **.**_

.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Wonwoo percaya bahwa cinta benar-benar datang menghampirinya. Sejak bertemu pemuda itu pertama kali di koridor, Wonwoo menjadi orang gila. Bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia bertanya ke semua teman yang ia kenal tentang pemuda itu. Hanya untuk mengetahui namanya saja. Konyol bukan? Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Terlihat tidak mungkin memang, bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang terkesan apatis; Tidak peduli apapun.

Wonwoo itu selalu berkoar jika datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menuntut ilmu saja. Bukan mengejar cinta, seperti yang teman remajanya lakukan. Tapi sejak bertemu pemuda itu, semuanya berubah. Wonwoo merasa bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

Dan ketika satu bulan berlalu, akhirnya Wonwoo tahu nama pemuda itu. Nama pemuda si surai pirang adalah Kim Mingyu. Satu angkatan dengannya.

Tapi kenapa Wonwoo sampai tidak tahu sosok Mingyu selama ini? Dan baru tahu sekarang, saat pemuda itu muncul di festival sekolah? Alasannya hanya satu. Gedung kelas mereka berbeda, dan Mingyu tidak pernah keluar dari kelas saat jam istirahat.

Menurut _research_ yang Wonwoo dapat, Kim Mingyu adalah sosok misterius. Pendiam. Jarang berkomunikasi. Hanya mempunyai sedikit teman di kelasnya. Bahkan menurut teman sekelas Mingyu- Choi Seungcheol, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak punya kontak telepon semua teman sekelas di ponselnya. _Line_ milik Mingyu saja, hanya memiliki enam kontak _user._ Ayah, Ibu, Minseo, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, dan Jun. _Sns_ pun, Mingyu tidak punya. Kuno bukan? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak punya akun media sosial lainnya di zaman secanggih ini?

Mungkin saja pemuda itu adalah tipe laki-laki _introvert?_ Wonwoo tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sosok Mingyu itu sangat misterius.

Sejak mengetahui semua itu, Wonwoo semakin penasaran. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak berani. Ia malu. Ah, bukan malu lebih tepatnya. Masa iya, seorang Jeon Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengajak seseorang berkenalan?

"Kau benar-benar ingin berkenalan dengan Mingyu kan? Aku bisa membantumu." Suara Yoon Jeonghan menggema cukup keras. Membuat lamunan Wonwoo buyar dalam sekejap. Manik foxy itu membulat, karena suara Jeonghan menarik perhatian beberapa orang.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu!" Wonwoo mendesis kesal, saat melihat Jeonghan terkikik kecil.

"Maaf. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau aku bantu agar bisa berkenalan dengannya?" Wonwoo terdiam mendengar penawaran yang di lontarkan Jeonghan. Jujur saja, ia tertarik. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mengenal Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan?" Jeonghan terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan si surai coklat. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo selalu tahu keinginanya.

"Coklat dan juga traktir aku di restoran italia yang selalu kau datangi. Bagaimana?" Wonwoo memutar bola mata mendengar permintaan Jeonghan. Setelahnya, ia mengangguk setuju. Lagi pula, Wonwoo memang penasaran.

"Jadi apa rencana mu?"

"Kau ikuti perintahku saja setelah pulang sekolah. Mengerti?" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk setuju. Sebelum fokus mereka kembali ke depan, saat Park Seongsaeng-nim masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **.**  
 **Meanie**  
 **.**

Wonwoo berdiri dengan gelisah. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya meremas jemari Jeonghan. Kepalanya menunduk, dengan raut wajah yang ia yakin sudah memerah sempurna. Sial! Kenapa di depan pemuda itu Wonwoo menjadi seorang pemalu yang terlihat bodoh?

"Kim Mingyu-ssi?" Jeonghan berseru keras. Tangan Jeonghan menarik tas yang di gunakan Mingyu. Hingga membuat si surai pirang menoleh menatap mereka. Alisnya bertaut heran. Obsidian itu menilik. Mengamati, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ehmm..." Jeonghan berdehem. Ia menggerakan lengan Wonwoo, dan menarik bahu si surai coklat. Agar sosok Wonwoo dapat terlihat oleh Mingyu.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Suara bariton mengalun. Membuat Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawah dengan keras, agar tidak berteriak senang. Ini adalah kali pertama Mingyu berbicara padanya.

"Bolehkah kami berkenalan?" Jeonghan tersenyum manis. Sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Mingyu.

"Yoon Jeonghan. Dari kelas 2-A." Mingyu menerima uluran tangan Jeonghan.

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2-4." Mingyu melepaskan uluran tangannya dengan Jeonghan. Kemudian obsidiannya memicing ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonu!" Jeonghan mendesis kesal, saat Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Kemudian si surai coklat kembali menunduk malu, dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Mingyu.

"J-jeon W-wonwoo..." Dan uluran tangannya di sambut oleh Mingyu. Ia bisa merasakan sengatan listrik statis saat Mingyu meremas tangannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak terkendali. Rasanya, Wonwoo bisa mati kena serangan jantung, jika Mingyu menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo. Dan senyuman itu seakan membuat tubuh Wonwoo meleleh dalam sekejap. Astaga! Mingyu memang menawan!

"Mingyu-ssi.." Suara Jeonghan membuat keduanya menoleh. Mingyu melepas tautan tangannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Wonwoo menyukaimu, Kim Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo terdiam. Membatu mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan seenaknya oleh Jeonghan. Sial! Ini di luar rencana! Bagaimana mungkin Jeonghan melakukan hal ini padanya? Ah, rasanya Wonwoo ingin masuk ke dasar jurang saja. Ia malu. Sungguh. Wonwoo juga tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu.

" _Fuck,_ apa maksudmu? Kita pulang." Wonwoo membalikan badan dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Ia menarik lengan Jeonghan agar ikut berbalik. Tapi sayang, Jeonghan menahan lengan Wonwoo agar tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi Mingyu-ssi, bolehkan aku meminta _ID Line_ atau nomer ponselmu?" Jeonghan tersenyum penuh harap saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum kecil ke arah mereka. Kemudian menganguk.

"Ya." Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di ikuti dengan Jeonghan yang terkikik bahagia, saat Mingyu membagikan _barcode ID._

"Ah.. Gomawo, Mingyu-ssi." Jeoghan tersenyum senang. Sementara Wonwoo mencoba menarik lagi lengan Jeonghan agar segera menjauh. Demi apapun, ia tidak mau menatap Mingyu!

"Lalu, di kawasan mana rumahmu, Mingyu-ssi?" Sial! Pertanyaan Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa malu. Andai saja ia mendengar dulu apa rencana temannya itu. Wonwoo pasti menyiapkan mental jantungnya dulu. Keadaan Wonwoo sekarang bagaikan tidak mempunyai senjata tempur untuk berperang,

Wonwoo menarik napas pelan. Kemudian ia kembali membalikan badan. Manik foxynya masih bisa melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Dan senyuman itu selalu bisa membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah.

"M-maaf. Temanku telah lancang bertanya." Wonwoo membungkukan tubuh. Tanda menyesali perbuatan Jeonghan. Kemudian ia segera berbalik dan menarik tubuh Jeonghan. Kali ini, temannya itu menurut.

"Terimakasih Mingyu-ssi! Akan ku pastikan Wonwoo mengirimmu sebuah pesan!" Jeonghan berteriak, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Mingyu. Menjauh dari pemuda itu, sampai Mingyu tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi.

 **.**  
 **Meanie**  
 **.**

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawah dengan keras. Tanda ia gelisah akut. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah menambahkan kontak Mingyu di ponselnya. _User_ Mingyu tidak ada _photo profile._ Kosong. Membuat Wonwoo ragu. Haruskah ia mengirim pemuda itu pesan? Tapi apa yang harus Wonwoo tulis? Wonwoo bingung. Jemarinya sejak tadi mengetik beberapa kalimat. Kemudian ia menghapusnya lagi. Arghtt. Wonwoo menyesal tidak meminta pendapat Jeonghan dahulu, sebelum memarahi temannya itu.

 _Hai, Mingyu-ssi.. - Wonwoo_

 _Send_

Pesan itu terkirim. Dan jantung Wonwoo masih saja berdebar tak tentu arah. Wajahnya masih memerah sempurna. Apalagi jika ia ingat senyuman Mingyu untuknya tadi. Bolehkah Wonwoo berharap jika Mingyu juga menyukainya?

Masih belum ada jawaban setelahnya. Tapi Wonwoo rela menunggu dengan cara mengecek ponselnya setiap lima menit sekali. Siapa tahu, Mingyu sudah membalas pesannya. Walaupun sekarang Wonwoo terlihat seperti orang pengidap penyakit stress, karena sejak tadi ia terus menggulingkan tubuh di ranjang. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia hanya berharap. Berharap sesuatu hal tidaklah berdosa.

Dan setelah empat jam lebih Wonwoo menunggu sebuah balasan. Akhirnya ponsel itu bergetar.

Drtt

Dengan cekatan, Wonwoo meraih ponsel pintarnya itu. Manik foxy membulat saat membaca sebuah notifikasi pesan di sana.

 _Ya. Kau siapa? - Mingyu_

Jantung Wonwoo kembali berdebar tak karuan, hanya karena sebuah pesan seperti itu. Ia merasa kupu-kupu sedang menari-nari di perutnya. Sensasi menggelitik yang membuat Wonwoo ingin tertawa bahagia. Ini kah sensasi jatuh cinta yang di rasakan setiap orang itu? Jika memang benar, maka Wonwoo menyukainya.

 _Aku Wonwoo. - Wonwoo_

 _Send_

Wonwoo mengirim pesan itu. Singkat. Karena ia memang tidak suka bertele-tele. Sebenarnya alasannya hanya satu. Ia bingung. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengetik sebuah pesan seperti itu saja, jemarinya sudah bergetar hebat. Apalagi jika mengetik sebuah kalimat panjang?

Wonwoo kembali menunggu sebuah balasan. Selama tiga jam, balasan pesan itu tak kunjung datang. Ia terus mengecek isi pesan itu. Membacanya beberapa kali. Dan hatinya mencelos begitu saja, saat sadar sebuah kenyataan yang sejak tadi ia lewatkan.

 _Aku Wonwoo.- read 21:15_

 **.**  
 **Meanie**  
 **.**

Kim Mingyu tidak lagi membalas pesannya. Sudah hampir sebulan lebih. Dan Wonwoo tidak berani mengirim lagi sebuah pesan untuk pemuda itu. Jika bertemu di koridor saja, Wonwoo selalu malu. Ia lebih memilih memutar arah, dari pada berpapasan dengan Mingyu. Meski begitu, jantungnya hanya berdetak keras untuk Mingyu.

Sekali pun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Wonwoo tidak masalah. Asalkan ia masih bisa menatap sosok Mingyu dari kejauhan saja itu sudah cukup. Wonwoo bahagia, meski pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil padanya ketika ia salah tingkah, saat mencoba berlari menjauh.

Bagi Wonwoo, bukan masalah jika perasaannya bertolak. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Wonwoo masih bisa merasakan sensasi berdebar yang menggelitik saat ia menjadi seorang idiot bagi Kim Mingyu. Baginya, Mingyu dapat merubah semua poros hidup yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Cinta Wonwoo untuk Mingyu adalah sebuah afeksi nyata. Bukan hanya sekedar suka selintas. Tapi benar-benar cinta, sampai ia rela menunggu agar Mingyu yang misterius itu bisa melirik ke arahnya.

 **Fin**

 **Epilog**

Sudah dua tahun lamanya, Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu lagi. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat hari kelulusan. Mereka hanya saling tatap. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Tapi sebuah senyum tipis mewakili semua perasaan keduanya.

Akan tetapi, untuk Wonwoo sendiri, ia menyesali semuanya. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengatakan perasaannya saja pada Mingyu saat itu? Sekali pun ia di tolak, Wonwoo hanya akan sakit hati saja. Ia hanya perlu melupakan, karena tidak akan bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi. Tapi sayang, Wonwoo terlalu pengecut karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sungguh, Wonwoo menyesal. Perpisahan saat itu memang di tuliskan menjadi pertemuan terakhir untuknya dan Mingyu.

Kenapa ia sangat yakin, jika tidak akan bertemu Mingyu lagi? Tentu saja Wonwoo yakin. Ketika semua siswa menyiapkan rencana masuk keperguruan tinggi ternama, hanya nama Kim Mingyu saja yang tidak tercatat sebagai pendaftar ujian.

Saat itu, ia di landa bimbang. Wonwoo ingin masuk kampus yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tahu pilihan yang Mingyu ambil. Bahkan Wonwoo rela menyogok Park Seongsaeng hanya untuk mengetahui perguruaan tinggi mana yang akan Mingyu pilih. Atau paling tidak pekerjaan apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan setelah lulus. Tapi nihil. Wonwoo tidak dapat apapun. Park Seongsaeng juga tidak tahu tentang itu. Karena Kim Mingyu sama sekali tidak menulis tujuan hidupnya di dalam angket yang sudah di sebar.

Ketika di panggil oleh Park Seongsaeng saja, Mingyu hanya terdiam dan berkata ; _'Aku akan mengisinya nanti._ ' Dan sampai kelulusan pun, ia tidak menuliskan apapun dalam angketnya.

Menyesal? Tentu saja, ia menyesal karena tidak mengakui semuanya pada Mingyu. Bagi Wonwoo, pemuda bersurai pirang itu selalu muncul di dalam mimpi. Tanpa di undang, Mingyu akan selalu hadir dalam mimpi, saat Wonwoo mencoba menggantikan posisi Mingyu di hatinya dengan laki-laki lain.

Mingyu itu jahat bukan? Karena Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak dapat merasakan apa itu cinta lagi. Hati dan jantungnya seakan khusus di rancang untuk Mingyu saja. Hanya berdebar ketika nama itu di sebutkan, atau ketika ia melihat foto pemuda itu saja.

Pernah suatu kali, ah tidak. Beberapa kali, Wonwoo mencoba berpacaran dengan orang lain. Jantungnya sama sekali tidak berdebar dua kali lipat. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak merona, saat pasangannya itu memuji Wonwoo. Darahnya sama sekali tidak berdesir, di iringi listrik statis saat kulit mereka bersentuhan..

Wonwoo tidak dapat merasakan sensasi itu lagi saat dengan orang lain. Ia hanya bisa mendapatnya dari Mingyu saja. Dan Wonwoo merindukan pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu. Wonwoo berjanji, jika ia bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo tidak akan segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Mingyu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Suara bariton terdengar mengalun. Lamunan Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja buyar karena suara derit kursi yang di tarik. Membuat Wonwoo mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh pada sosok siapapun yang sudah duduk di samping kirinya. Siapapun bebas untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di seminar ini. Asalkan mereka sudah punya tiket masuk, duduk di mana pun tidak masalah.

"Hah.." Wonwoo menghela napas keras. Sejak tadi ia duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan moderator di depan, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya malah melayang memikirkan satu nama. Kim Mingyu.

"Apa seminar ini begitu membosankan, Wonwoo-ssi?" Suara bariton penuh kerinduaan itu kembali mengalun. Dan saat Wonwoo mendengar untuk kedua kalinya lagi, jantung yang selama ini tidak berdebar, kini berdebar dan berdetak lebih dari biasanya.

Wonwoo merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Ia tidak pernah lupa. Itu adalah suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir. Jantungnya kembali bertalu tak menentu. Darahnya berdesir saat bahu pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu bergesekan dengan bahunya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Tepat pada sosok yang sudah duduk dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dalam benak Wonwoo. Senyum yang akan selalu membuat Wonwoo meleleh, sekaligus jatuh cinta beberapa kali.

Manik foxy Wonwoo membulat. Retinanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan setelan jas formal. Rambutnya di biarkan menjuntai acak-acakan. Tidak terlihat rapi memang, tapi mampu membuat Wonwoo merasakan sensasi itu lagi saat melihat sosok itu.

"K-kim Mingyu..." Dan sosok Mingyu tersenyum ke arahnya. Mengulurkan tangan. Sedetik kemudian uluran tangan itu di balas.

"A-ada yang ingin ku katakan sekarang." Wonwoo bisa melihat alis Mingyu terangkat heran. Bukannya menanyakan kabar, pemuda itu malah ingin _to the point_ hal penting di tengah-tengah acara seminar.

"Di sini?"

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal lagi, Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo berujar mantap. Ia menurunkan semua egonya. Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengatakan perasaan yang selama empat tahun ini terpendam dalam hati.

"Aku menyukaimu Mingyu-ssi. Selama ini, aku menyukai mu." Wonwoo berujar dengan raut wajah merona malu. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pandangan orang yang duduk di jajarannya menatap Wonwoo heran. Ia mengabaikan semua orang yang ada di aula ruangan ini. Bagi Wonwoo, di sini hanya ada dirinya dan Mingyu saja.

"Kau tidak berubah." Mingyu terkekeh. Tidak menjawab. Tapi tangannya terulur mengacak surai coklat Wonwoo dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang selalu pemuda itu rindukan selama ini. Wonwoo tidak butuh sebuah jawaban. Sekali pun cinta ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan selamanya, Wonwoo tidak peduli. Asalkan Mingyu sudah mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya secara langsung, itu saja sudah cukup.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Wkwkwk. Gaje yah? Sebenernya ini based on the real life. Mehhh -_- err.. ya sudahlah. Terkadang hidup memang penuh drama. Wkwk**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _ **Astia morichan**_


	2. Mingyu Ver

**Love At The First Sight (Mingyu Ver)**

 **T**

 **One Shot**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning! YAOI! Typo's, OOC, tidak sesuai KBBI. Gaje. Absurd**

 **Bagi Mingyu, cinta hanya sebatas afeksi pada saudara. Bukan pada seseorang yang mampu menjungkir balikan dunia. Baginya cinta itu akan menghilang seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi saat bertemu dengan Wonwoo, presepsinya berubah.**

 **A/n: hanya sepenggal curahan imaji. Ini gaje. Kalau ga suka, silahkan menyingkir.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Cinta? Bagi Kim Mingyu sendiri, cinta hanya sebuah perasaan kasih sayang. Seperti rasa sayang pada ayah, ibu dan adik. Bukan perasaan yang mampu membuat jantung berdebar beberapa kali lipat, atau menjungkir balikan dunianya yang monoton. Bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya mempercayai presepsi cinta adalah kasih sayang semata. Dan cinta juga mampu menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Selama ia hidup, Mingyu tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada seseorang. Seperti yang semua temannya lakukan. Ia tidak tertarik pada seorang wanita atau pria sekalipun. Bahkan Mingyu sempat di katai _aseksual_ oleh Seungcheol. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Lagi pula, jika Mingyu merasakan cinta, ia akan menjadi repot. Seperti teman-temannya yang di hiasi kegalauan karena cinta. Karena ia, bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat mengumbar afeksi serta perhatian.

Sejak dulu, pribadi Mingyu itu adalah pendiam. Ia tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi dan terbuka pada seseorang. Jika pun ia mempunyai teman, itu hanya beberapa. Contoh saja Seungcheol. Pria itu tetap ingin berteman dengannya, sekalipun Mingyu adalah seorang pendiam yang membosankan. Tapi tolong catat. Mingyu tidak peduli dengan semua pandangan orang. Ini adalah dirinya.

Kembali pada cinta yang di ungkit lagi oleh Seungcheol. Menurut Mingyu, cinta itu tidak akan pernah ada. Coba pikir, mana mungkin ada orang yang mampu melakukan apapun, dan menjadi orang yang berbeda hanya karena cinta? Tidak mungkin kan? Tapi -

Oke. Mungkin sekarang bagi Mingyu sendiri adalah mungkin. Saat ini, di depannya berdiri sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat _bername tag_ Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda itu diam tergugu. Menatap ke arahnya, dan Mingyu seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan itu. Ia ikut terdiam, untuk menikmati geleyar hangat dan degupan keras di dada. Bagaikan melodi pengalun atas kejadian saling tatap ini. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya bisa berdebar keras dan darahnya berdesir hanya karena bertatapan dengan si surai coklat. Ini aneh. Tapi ia menyukainya.

Kejadian itu hanya beberapa detik, dan saat si surai coklat mulai mengerjapkan mata, Mingyu memutuskan kontak. Ia menunduk dengan ekspresi datar. Berjalan melewati Wonwoo yang masih tergugu di tempatnya untuk mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

' _Apa itu?'_

 **.**

 **Mingyu**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian dimana Mingyu bertemu dengan si surai coklat bernama Wonwoo, ia sering mendapati sosok pemuda itu lagi. Ternyata kelas mereka hanya terpaut dua kelas saja. Dan Mingyu sering melihat Wonwoo sengaja lewat di depan kelas, dengan mata yang selalu menilik mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ketika tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Wonwoo hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Lalu berlari memasuki kelas setelah kontak mata mereka terputus begitu saja.

Di mata Mingyu, kelakuan Wonwoo benar-benar menggemaskan. Saat mata mereka saling berpandangan, ia merasa geleyar aneh menghantam jantung. Dan Mingyu menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata ketika berpandangan dengan Wonwoo. Selalu pemuda itu yang memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dulu. Sungguh. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di alaminya sekarang, tapi Mingyu menyukai semuanya ekspresi yang selalu Wonwoo tunjukan. Seperti sekarang.

"Kim Mingyu-ssii!" Suara memekakan telinga terdengar memenuhi koridor. Di ikuti dengan tarikan tas milik Mingyu, hingga mau tidak mau membuat si jangkung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Obsidiannya menyipit penuh selidik saat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam pendek tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu matanya berpaling pada sosok pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Pemuda _bername tag_ Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu ia lihat melewati kelas, dan mencuri segala fokus serta perhatian Kim Mingyu.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampan Mingyu, saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang menunduk. Rona merah bahkan terlihat menjalar sampai ke telinga. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ehmm..." Si surai hitam pendek _bername tag_ Yoon Jeonghan berdehem kecil. Ia menggerakan lengan Wonwoo, dan menarik bahu si surai coklat. Agar sosok Wonwoo dapat terlihat oleh Mingyu.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Kali ini Mingyu mencoba bertanya. Tak lupa, senyum tipis masih tersungging di wajah tampannya saat melihat Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan rasa gugup. Jujur. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berinteraksi. Selama ini, Mingyu ingin sekali berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Tapi sayang, Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang dapat melakukan komunikasi dengan baik.

"Bolehkah kami berkenalan?" Jeonghan tersenyum manis. Sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Mingyu.

"Yoon Jeonghan. Dari kelas 2-A." Mingyu membalas uluran tangan Jeonghan.

"Kim Mingyu. Kelas 2-4." Mingyu melepaskan uluran tangannya dengan Jeonghan. Kemudian obsidiannya memicing ke arah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu masih asik mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Lalu menundukan lagi kepala. Enggan menatap ke arah Mingyu.

"Wonu!" Jeonghan mendesis kesal, saat Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Kemudian si surai coklat kembali menunduk malu, dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Mingyu.

"J-jeon W-wonwoo..." Si surai coklat mengulurkan tangan dengan gemetar. Membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat membalas uluran tangan itu. Ketika kedua tangan bersentuhan, entah kenapa Mingyu bisa merasakan geleyar listrik statis menyengat telapak tangan. Sentuhan kecil yang mampu membuat jantung kembali berdebar tak tentu arah.

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu tersenyum kecil ke arah Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan pada si surai coklat. Jika boleh jujur, Mingyu menyukai sensasi sentuhan kecil ini.

"Mingyu-ssi.." Suara Jeonghan membuat keduanya menoleh. Mingyu melepas tautan tangannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Wonwoo menyukaimu, Kim Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang di ucapkan Jeonghan. Suka ya? Wonwoo menyukainya? Sungguh. Entah kenapa ia senang saat mendengar hal kecil seperti itu. Walau Mingyu sendiri tidak yakin jika dirinya memang tertarik pada Wonwoo.

" _Fuck,_ apa maksudmu? Kita pulang." Mingyu bisa mendengar si surai coklat mendesis kesal. Kemudian Wonwoo membalikan badan dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Ia menarik lengan Jeonghan agar ikut berbalik. Tapi sayang, Jeonghan menahan lengan Wonwoo agar tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi Mingyu-ssi, bolehkan aku meminta _ID Line_ atau nomer ponselmu?" Jeonghan tersenyum penuh harap, dan Mingyu tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan mereka.

"Ya." Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di ikuti dengan Jeonghan yang terkikik bahagia, saat Mingyu membagikan _barcode ID._

"Ah.. Gomawo, Mingyu-ssi." Jeonghan tersenyum senang. Sementara Wonwoo mencoba menarik lagi lengan Jeonghan agar segera menjauh. Kali ini, Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi malu yang Wonwoo tunjukan.

"Lalu, di kawasan mana rumahmu, Mingyu-ssi?" Jeonghan kembali bertanyaan, dan hal itu sukses membuat Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Tapi ia tetap diam. Tidak menjawab.

Wonwoo menarik napas pelan. Kemudian ia kembali membalikan badan. Obsidiannya kembali menjerat manik foxy si surai coklat. Hingga membuat mereka kembali bertatapan. Sebelum Wonwoo kembali memutuskan kontak mata.

"M-maaf. Temanku telah lancang bertanya." Wonwoo membungkukan tubuh. Tanda menyesali perbuatan Jeonghan. Kemudian ia segera berbalik dan menarik tubuh Jeonghan. Kali ini, temannya itu menurut.

"Terimakasih Mingyu-ssi! Akan ku pastikan Wonwoo mengirimmu sebuah pesan!" Jeonghan berteriak, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Mingyu. Menjauh dari Mingyu, sampai ia tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi.

 **.**  
 **Meanie**  
 **.**

Kim Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian di koridor tadi. Jeon Wonwoo. Ya. Pemuda itu memang menarik perhatian selama ini. Mingyu benar-benar menyukai tingkah laku pemuda itu. Tapi sayang, ia memang tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengenal Wonwoo lebih jauh. Mereka tidak satu kelas, dan Mingyu benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang mudah melakukan interaksi lebih jauh.

Drttt

Ponsel miliknya bergetar kecil. Dengan malas, ia mulai membuka posel itu. Ternyata ada satu notifikasi pesan Line di sana. Nama yang tertulis adalah Wonwoo. Dan tanpa sadar, Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil membuka pesan itu.

 _ **Hai, Mingyu-ssi.. - Wonwoo**_

Pesan itu benar-benar singkat. Hanya sebuah kalimat sapaan. Tapi mampu membuat jantung Mingyu tiba-tiba berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Kali ini, Mingyu bagaikan orang bodoh. Ia bingung untuk menjawab sebuah pesan itu. Sudah jelas ini adalah Wonwoo. Pemuda yang tadi mengajaknya berkenalan, dan ia tidak mungkin menanyakan lagi siapa.

Hanya karena memikirkan jawaban, sudah hampir empat jam lebih Mingyu mengetik lalu menghapus pesan lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai ia sendiri juga kesal, kenapa bisa menjadi orang tidak waras hanya karena sebuah pesan seperti itu?

 _Ya. Kau siapa? - Mingyu_

Ah, sudahlah. Mingyu tidak tahu lagi. Ia hanya mampu mengetikan itu setelah empat jam. Tolol bukan? Ya. Tak apa ia dikatakan bodoh atau tolol sekali pun. Karena memang pada dasarnya Mingyu menjadi seperti ini karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Aku Wonwoo. - Wonwoo_

Pesan balasan itu datang secepat kilat, dan Mingyu hanya bisa membacanya saja. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi untuk Wonwoo. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan jika memang tidak pintar melakukan komunikasi? Dan salah satu contohnya adalah hal ini. Mingyu bingung. Sampai memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu. Tanpa tahu jika itu adalah awal dari sebuah kesalahan.

 **FIN**

 **Epilog**

Sudah dua tahun Mingyu tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo lagi. Pemuda yang selalu menghantuinya sejak ia masih di sekolah menengah. Hingga Mingyu menjadi seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui seluruh teman SMA. Termasuk Wonwoo. Karena itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Tapi tolong catat. Mingyu masih sering melakukan _stalking_ di Line pemuda itu. Dan ia tidak tahan untuk menyapa Wonwoo. Karena pemuda itu sudah berubah. Wonwoo menjadi pemuda yang begitu memesona. Sampai Mingyu sendiri tidak yakin jika pemuda itu masih tetap menyimpan perasaan untuknya selama hampir empat tahun ini.

Terakhir kali mereka bertukar kabar itu satu tahun lalu. Yah Mingyu benar-benar ingat hal konyol itu. Saat itu, ia sedang berlibur di Bali. Tapi pikirannya malah melayang ke Wonwoo. Dan ketika ia saling bertukar kabar dengan Seungcheol, Mingyu malah salah mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk si surai coklat.

 _ **Kau dimana? Aku sedang di Kuta.- Mingyu**_

Sungguh. Ia benar-benar terkejut karena gerak reflek jemarinya. Mingyu takut jika Wonwoo berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sedetik kemudian, sebuah balasan muncul.

 _ **Eh?- Wonwoo**_

Saat itu, Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya kembali kosong dan seakan menjadi seorang idiot. Sungguh. Mingyu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin menanyakan kabar pemuda itu. Tapi akan sangat tidak tahu malu dirinya jika bertanya seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **Maaf. Aku salah kirim.- Mingyu**_

Hanya itu yang bisa Mingyu ketikan untuk sebuah balasan. Ia bingung. Sekaligus senang karena Wonwoo masih rela membalas pesannya secepat itu. Jika memang waktu akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Mingyu tidak akan menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini lagi.

 _ **Ya. Tidak apa-apa ^^- Wonwoo**_

Dan Kim Mingyu kembali menyesal karena tidak mampu membalas pesan singkat itu lagi. Walaupun dirinya benar-benar ingin menyerukan kata hati. Seperti kata rindu ingin bertemu. Tapi nihil. Ia tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Jika keadaan satu, bahkan empat tahun lalu sekali pun adalah sebuah penyesalan, maka saat ini, detik ini juga, Mingyu tidak ingin menyesal untuk kali ketiga. Di depannya, sedang duduk sesosok pria bersurai coklat. Pria itu nampak menundukan kepala, sekaligus menghela napas kecewa. Terlihat tidak menikmati acara seminar yang sedang di adakan di kampusnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Suara bariton Mingyu mengalun. Membuat si surai coklat tersentak kaget karena suara derit kursi yang di tarik. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh pada sosok siapapun yang sudah duduk di samping kirinya. Siapapun bebas untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di seminar ini. Asalkan mereka sudah punya tiket masuk, duduk di mana pun tidak masalah.

"Hah.." Wonwoo menghela napas keras. Membuat Mingyu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis saat memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Wonwoo memang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa seminar ini begitu membosankan, Wonwoo-ssi?" Suara bariton penuh kerinduaan itu kembali mengalun. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh si surai coklat menegang tiba-tiba.

Dengan gerakan pelan, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Tepat pada sosok Mingyu yang sudah duduk dengan senyuman tulus di wajah.

Manik foxy Wonwoo membulat. Retinanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan setelan jas formal. Rambutnya di biarkan menjuntai acak-acakan. Tidak terlihat rapi memang, tapi mampu membuat Wonwoo kembali terpesona dalam sekejap.

"K-kim Mingyu..." Mingyu tersenyum saat suara merdu Wonwoo memanggil namanya begitu mesra. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Sedetik kemudian uluran tangan itu di balas oleh si surai coklat.

"A-ada yang ingin ku katakan sekarang." Mingyu mengerutkan alis saat mendengar ucapan kedua yang Wonwoo ucapkan.

"Di sini?"

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal lagi, Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo berujar mantap, dan hal itu membuat Mingyu mengangguk kecil. Ternyata benar. Wonwoo memang tidak berubah saat berdekatan dengannya. Pemuda itu masih saja merona. Betul-betul menggemaskan.

"Aku menyukaimu Mingyu-ssi. Selama ini, aku menyukai mu." Wonwoo berujar dengan raut wajah merona malu. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan beberapa pandangan orang yang duduk di jajarannya menatap Wonwoo heran. Ia mengabaikan semua orang yang ada di aula ruangan ini.

"Kau tidak berubah." Mingyu terkekeh. Tidak menjawab. Tapi tangannya terulur mengacak surai coklat Wonwoo dengan lembut. Menyentuhnya dengan penuh kerinduan yang tersirat. Mata mereka kembali berpandangan. Obsidian yang mampu menghipnotis foxy agar selalu berfokus padanya. Hanya tatapan mata yang mampu membalaskan segala perasaan rindu dan cinta di antara keduanya.

 **END  
**

 **Gaje? Memang. Toh ini hanya project iseng. Sungguh. Kalo gabut dengan apa yang gue kerjain. Haha**

 **Saya itu lagi hiatus guys. Lagi hiatus dan kena writer block. Entah lah ga ada semangat banget gue nulis. Heran gue juga. Wkwk. Mana tugas juga emang lagi numpuk. Nugas ini. nugas itu. mana event dimana-mana. Dan yang terpenting dan utama itu karena gue males ngedit. Bukan males ngetik. Wkwk**

 **Udah ah. Bye. Mwahh..**

 **Review?**

 **Morichan**


	3. Happy Birthday Wonwoo-ya

**Happy Birthday Wonwoo-ya!**

 **Well, FF ini untuk merayakan ultah Wonwoo yang ke 22 umur korea ya. Haha. Ya ampun oppa gue sudah gede. Wkwk. Selamat ulang tahun Wonnie chagih. Semoga bahagia dan langgeng selalu dengan si item :***

 **a/n : Dan Well, FF ini adalah True story dari kisah saya sebelumya. Wkwk. Karena kemarin gue ultah, dan kisah ultah gue berkesan banget akibat Mingyu versi real life gue/? Jadi gue buat versi FF-nya kisah ultah gue kemarin dalam versi MEANIE. Kalau kalian bingung, ini masih nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya. Mingyu di sini adalah orang yang sama. ^^**

 **ps : pesan dari Wonwoo di italic dan bold**

 **sedangkan Mingyu di italic aja.**

Happy Reading

enJOY!

.

oOO

.

Wonwoo tidak tahu jika pertemuannya dengan Kim Mingyu bisa mengantarkan kebahagian tiada tara. Rasanya ia akan menjadi idiot setiap harinya jika terus mengingat kehadiran Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo tidak berhenti untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman seperti orang idiot hanya karena mengingat sang pencuri hati seperti sekarang.

Walau Wonwoo sudah mengucapkan semua perasaannya ketika pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas cinta Wonwoo untuk Mingyu sudah terucap. Si surai coklat tidak lagi memendam rasa seperti empat tahun lalu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo belum berani untuk menghubungi lagi Mingyu. Padahal sang pujangga hati sama sekali tidak mengganti _id line_ sedikitpun. Wonwooo masih malu dan terlalu canggung hanya karena ingin menanyakan kabar saja.

Sungguh, ada perasaan takut untuk menghubungi Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo takut tertolak. Dan ia belum siap menerima penolakan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu adalah cinta pertamanya. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Wonwoo berdebar dan salah tingkah seperti orang kehilangan akal sehat.

Hanya pada Mingyu saja Wonwoo dapat merasakan debaran menggila. Ia bahagia walau hanya dengan memikirkan pria itu. Terkadang Wonwoo merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menjadi gila akibat seorang Kim Mingyu yang pendiam, dan _introvert_ itu.

Padahal jika Wonwoo mau, ia bisa memilih pria yang lebih menjanjikan dari pada Mingyu. Contoh saja Jun, pria itu masih mengejar dirinya sekalipun sudah di putuskan. Atau Soonyoung. Pria yang menjadi sahabat serta mantan kekasihnya, masih berharap kembali pada Wonwoo. Tapi sayang, si surai coklat hanya bisa menautkan hati pada Mingyu saja. Bukan pria lain.

 _"Ck,"_ Suara decakan kembali terlontar dari mulut pria bersurai hitam pendek. "kembali memikirkan Kim Mingyu lagi, Jeon? Gila! Sampai kapan kau tidak akan _move on_ dari pria itu?"

Wonwoo memutar bola mata kesal mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan. _Ck._ Jeonghan hanya tidak tahu saja jika rasa cinta Wonwoo pada Mingyu sebesar dan seluas samudera. Tidak akan hilang begitu saja, sekalipun di terjang oleh waktu.

"Hem. Aku masih belum melupakannya. Kau tahu? Dia cinta pertamaku."

"Kalau begitu coba hubungi dia lagi. Serius, aku bosan melihat wajah memelasmu saat merindukan Mingyu, dan hanya mengintai akun _line_ miliknya. _Please,_ Jeon. Akun _line_ Mingyu sampai kapanpun hanya akan meng- _update_ foto _profile_ dan juga _up game get rich_ atau _game_ bodoh lainnya!"

Manik _foxy_ itu membulat tak percaya. _Heh._ Apa Jeonghan lupa jika Wonwoo akan menjadi seorang pemalu tingkat dewa ketika berada di hadapan Mingyu? Saat mengucapkan perasaannya saja Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seberani itu. Walaupun Mingyu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Jadi wajar, jika Wonwoo masih berada di tahap menjadi seorang _stalker_ kelas atas hanya untuk Mingyu, tanpa berniat melakukan interaksi lebih jauh.

"Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin membalasnya. Saat aku mengirimnya pesan saja dia selalu menjawabnya sesingkat mungkin. Aku tidak mau!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. Sumpah. Ia tidak akan mau menurunkan ego miliknya lagi hanya untuk Mingyu.

"Coba saja. Aku yakin Mingyu akan membalas. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Jeonghan kembali memutar bola mata malas. Ini yang ia tidak suka. Wonwoo selalu kehilangan kepercayaan diri jika berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Oke. Aku coba. Tapi aku belum siap jika dia hanya membaca pesanku seperti tempo lalu." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir ketika ingat kejadian saat Mingyu hanya membaca pesannya tanpa memberi balasan. Itu adalah kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan untuk di ingat.

"Coba dulu. Kita tidak tahu jika belum mencoba."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Lagi pula ia memang merindukan Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin bertanya kabar pria itu setelah enam bulan mereka tidak bertegur sapa lagi. Setiap hari, ia selalu memikirkan Mingyu. Sampai rasanya, Wonwoo merasa gila sendiri karena tidak pernah fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Wonwoo meraih ponsel yang berada nakas. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan ketika jemari mencoba menekan layar ponsel yang akan mengantarkannya pada layar _conversation_ bersama Mingyu.

 _ **Hai, Mingyu-ya, apa kabar?**_

 _ **Sent 11:40**_

"Sudah. Lihat aku mengirimnya pesan!" Wonwoo mulai menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Jujur saja, ia tidak siap jika Mingyu hanya membaca pesannya saja. Wonwoo takut. Karena itu sama saja berarti jika Mingyu menolaknya secara tidak langsung.

"Tunggu saja kalau begitu." Jeonghan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia kembali mengecek ponsel miliknya dan mengabaikan sang sahabat yang di landa harap-harap cemas akibat Kim Mingyu.

 _Hai. Aku baik._

 _Mingyu 11: 50 read_

"Dia membacanya!" Wonwoo berseru keras. Si surai coklat tersenyum dengan rasa bahagia yang memuncak, ketika sebuah pesan dari Mingyu masuk ke dalam notifikasi _Line_ miliknya.

Ah. Wonwoo merasa jika ia bermimpi saat ini. Kim Mingyu membalas pesannya. Ya Tuhan, apa Wonwoo boleh berharap jika Mingyu mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya?

"Apa yang harus aku tanya?" Wonwoo berseru panik ke arah Jeonghan. Sementara sang sahabat mulai memutar bola malas. Mungkin Jeonghan berpikir jika Wonwoo terlalu kaku karena tidak dapat membuat obrolan yang bagus. Ah. Sekarang Jeonghan baru ingat jika Wonwoo memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

"Tanya saja dimana dia kuliah. Terakhir kali bertemu, kau tidak sempat bertanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja kan?"

"Ah. Tumben kau pintar." Wonwoo terkekeh ketika melihat Jeonghan mendengus kesal, dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata di antara bantal. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mulai menggila soal percakapannya dengan Mingyu.

Dengan sigap Wonwoo kembali mengetukkan jari di layar ponsel. Mengirim pesan untuk Mingyu.

 _ **Kau kuliah dimana Mingyu-ah?**_

 _ **Sent 12.30**_

Jika di pikir lagi, Wonwoo memang tidak menanyakan soal universitas yang sang pujangga hati pilih. Saat itu, ia terlalu malu. Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dan menghilang selayaknya di telan bumi setelah acara mengatakan perasaan untuk Mingyu selesai.

 _Aku kuliah di Seoul National University. Jurusan Teknik Industri._

 _Picture received_

 _Mingyu 12.40 read_

"Hwahhh,, Dia masuk Jurusan Teknik ! Padahal aku pikir dia masuk Jurusan Bisnis. Lihat dia mengirim fotonya padaku. Ya Tuhan, Mingyu tampan sekali di antara teman-temannya yang lain." Wonwoo memekik kegirangan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jeonghan. Hingga membuat sang sahabat berdecak kesal akibat acara bersantai miliknya terganggu.

"Ah.. Kau seperti orang gila saja. Ya sudah _chat_ saja bersamanya. Aku akan pulang dari pada harus di ganggu olehmu ketika tidur." Jeonghan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia segera berdiri ketika melihat Wonwoo yang mengerucutkan bibir karena sang sahabat tidak ingin di ajak berbagi keluh kesah.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja, dan ah. Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, dan aku harap kau mentraktirku makan bersama Jihoon. Eh. Tunggu, Jihoon harus tahu soal kau dan Mingyu. Bukannya dia teman Mingyu saat kelas satu dulu di SMA kan?"

"Ah. Kau benar. Baiklah. Sana pulang. Aku harus konsentrasi membalas pesan Mingyu." Tangan si surai coklat bergerak. Mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk segera pulang dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Aishh.. Kau menyebalkan sekali. Ya sudah aku pulang."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, dan kembali mengetik sebuah pesan balasan bagi Mingyu. Ia bahkan tidak mengubris lagi Jeonghan yang sudah keluar dari kamar, dan meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih tersenyum seperti orang gila.

 _ **Wah keren sekali. Apa jurusan Teknik susah? Dulu aku ingin sekali masuk ke sana. Tapi terlalu takut untuk mencoba. Haha.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **12.50**_

 _Awalnya mungkin sulit. Tapi tidak setelah dua tahun menekuninya. Malah sekarang menjadi sangat mudah._

 _Mingyu 12.53 read_

 _ **Mungkin seharusnya aku dulu mencoba masuk teknik ya. Haha**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **12.56**_

 _Ya.._

 _Mingyu 13.00 read_

"Ah.. Apa lagi yang harus aku tanyakan ? Gila! Kenapa Mingyu hanya menjawab _ya_ saja sih? Menyebalkan sekali pria itu." Wonwoo menggerutu kesal. Ia mulai mengerutkan dahi sambil berpikir topik apa yang pantas untuk di perbincangkan.

"Ah.. aku tahu." Sebuah senyum mulai tercetak lagi di wajah manis Wonwoo. Kemudian ia kembali mengetikkan topik yang baru di pikirkan.

 _ **Apa di kampusmu sudah selesai ujian akhir?**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **13.15**_

 _Sudah. Tapi aku harus masuk semester pendek untuk mengambil mata kuliah atas bulan depan._

 _Mingyu 13.20 read_

 _ **Kalau begitu semangat, Mingyu-ah ! ^^9**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **13.23**_

 _Thanks. Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu._

 _Mingyu 13.25 read_

" _Fuck!_ Apa dia bilang? Tidak mengenalku? Gila! Apa dia sudah lupa? Padahal aku sudah memakai foto profil dan namaku secara jelas agar dia tahu jika ini adalah aku!" Wonwoo kembali menggerutu kesal. Kali ini, ia lebih memilih melampiaskan rasa kesal pada guling dan mengigit setiap ujungnya.

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu tidak mengingatnya, sedangkan dia mengirim foto miliknya pada Wonwoo tanpa di minta. Pria itu tidak akan mungkin mengirim foto miliknya pada orang asing bukan?

 _ **Jahat sekali kau tidak mengenalku. Ini aku Jeon Wonwoo. Kita satu SMA :'(**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **13.35**_

 _Maaf. Yang aku tahu adalah Woojin yang selalu bersama dengan Jihoon._

 _Mingyu 13.55 read_

 _ **Mingyu-ya. Itu bukan Woojin. Tapi Wonwoo. Jihoon adalah temanku. Aku yang selalu bersama Jihoon.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **14.10**_

 _Maaf. Aku tidak sadar. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuliah dimana?_

 _Mingyu 14.20 read_

 _ **Ah. Aku masuk kampus biasa. tidak bagus sepertimu. Aku terlalu putus asa hingga masuk ke Chung- Ang University , Jurusan Management**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **14.35**_

 _Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. seharusnya kau bersyukur. Sekalipun masuk di kampus itu, kau tetap ada yang mendukung. Berbeda denganku yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Duniamu berbeda denganku. Kau selalu di dukung oleh keluarga dan sahabat. Sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali. Teman pun tidak ada. Jadi bersemangatlah Wonwoo-ya._

 _Mingyu 17. 10 read_

 _ **Kalau begitu apa kau mau menjadi temanku Mingyu-ya?**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **20\. 10**_

 _Tentu. Kalau begitu kau adalah teman pertamaku._

 _Mingyu 21. 15 read_

 _ **Wah terimakasih aku senang sekali.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **21.20**_

 _Sama-sama. Semoga kau tidak seperti temanku yang dulu._

 _Mingyu 21.25 read_

 _ **Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **21.35 read**_

"Yah. Mingyu hanya membacanya saja. Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur? Ya sudah aku juga akan tidur." Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Sungguh. Ia bahagia sekali hari ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu membalas pesannya. Dan saat ini status Wonwoo di mata pria itu meningkat.

Jeon Wonwoo sudah menjadi teman pertama dari Kim Mingyu. Sungguh. Menjadi teman saja Wonwoo sudah sebahagia ini. Apalagi jika menjadi teman hidup selamanya sang pencuri hati? Mungkin jika itu terjadi, ia akan menjadi makluk paling beruntung di muka bumi.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sudah satu hari lebih Mingyu sama sekali tidak membalas pesan terakhir dari Wonwoo. Bagaimana ini? Apa Mingyu sudah bosan untuk membalas pesannya? Apa Wonwoo adalah makluk membosankan hingga pria itu hanya mampu membaca pesannya saja?

Di saat Wonwoo sudah di lambungkan dengan tinggi oleh Mingyu, pria itu mampu menjatuhkan harapannya lagi dengan mudah. Sungguh. Wonwoo benar-benar berharap jika Mingyu mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya.

Jika kalian tahu, selama tiga hari terakhir, Mingyu selalu membalas pesannya. Ia bahkan bercerita tentang semua kejadian pahit yang di alaminya pada Wonwoo dengan mudah. Seolah Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia pegang dan di percaya.

Apa berharap pada Mingyu itu adalah sebuah dosa besar? Jika memang dosa, maka Wonwoo akan memilih dosa itu. Ia hanya ingin berharap jika Mingyu mempunyai perasaaan yang sama untuknya. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

Kemarin malam, Mingyu hanya memberi _like_ pada status terakhir Wonwoo di _Line,_ tanpa membalas pesannya. Dan hari ini, tepat ketika ia ulang tahun, Mingyu kembali menghilang. Padahal ia berharap jika Mingyu akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena Mingyu tidak akan mungkin tahu kapan Wonwoo ulang tahun. Si surai coklat sama sekali tidak memberi tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya pada sang pencuri hati.

Drrtt

Dengan malas, Wonwoo membuka _slide_ ponsel untuk mengecek kembali _Line_. Mungkin ia akan kembali medapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya lagi.

 _Selamat ulang tahun Wonwoo-ya. Semoga kau bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan mendapat apapun yang kau inginkan._

 _Mingyu 07.30 read_

"WOWW _... Daebak!"_ Wonwoo mulai berseru senang. Sumpah. Ia bahagia. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian seperti ini sebelumnya. Kim Mingyu yang ia cintai memberinya sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun di umurnya yang genap 22. Ya Tuhan, apa Wonwoo sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, tolong jangan bangunkan Wonwoo dalam mimpi indah ini.

Demi apapun yang ia miliki, Wonwoo bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Hanya dengan ucapan selamat dari Mingyu, ia bisa sebahagia ini. Wonwoo rasa kupu-kupu imajiner kembali menggelitik perut, hingga membuatnya tidak dapat menghentikan tawa bahagia. Ini gila! Tapi Wonwoo suka.

Wonwoo pikir, umurnya bisa bertambah 100 tahun setiap kali Mingyu mengatakan selamat dan mendoakan kebaikan untuk Wonwoo. Hanya dengan ucapan kalimat dari sang pencuri hati, mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar bisa hidup selamanya hanya dengan membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Wonwoo mulai mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk Mingyu. Dengan mengetik balasan seperti ini saja, jemari Wonwoo sudah bergetar hebat.

 _ **Terimakasih Mingyu-ya. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan mengucapkan hal ini padaku. Aku benar-benar senang.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **07.45**_

Ya Tuhan Wonwoo pikir, ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan sepanjang ia hidup di dunia. Ini indah sungguh. Dan Wonwoo harap, ia bisa bahagia seperti ini setiap hari.

 _Hahaha. Ya Sama-sama. Mungkin kalau aku tahu di mana dirimu, aku akan datang dan memberi sebuah kejutan secara langsung hari ini._

 _Mingyu 07.55 read_

Ah. Bolehkah sekali ini ia berharap? Ia ingin Mingyu hadir di perayaan ulang tahun miliknya. Wonwoo merindukan Mingyu. Ia ingin melihat pria itu yang akan tersenyum ketika melihat Wonwoo salah tingkah karena berdekatan dengannya.

 _ **Benarkah kau akan datang? Hari ini aku akan merayakan ulang tahun di apartemenku yang berada di jalan Dongjak-gu nomor 76. Tenang saja, hanya akan ada Jeonghan dan Jihoon saja di sini.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **08.15**_

 _Ya. Aku akan datang ke sana. Kau bisa menungguku bukan?_

 _Mingyu 08.30 read_

 _ **Ya. Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu. Terimakasih Mingyu-ya.**_

 _ **Sent**_ _ **08.35 read**_

Ya Tuhan. Jika Mingyu benar-benar datang hari ini. Maka ini adalah hadiah yang paling terindah. Kim Mingyu itu pria yang selalu mampu membuat Wonwoo bahagia hanya dengan sebuah tindakan sederhana. Sungguh. Tidak sia-sia Wonwoo terus menyimpan rasa ini pada Mingyu hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Jeon Wonwoo akan selamanya mencintai Kim Mingyu sampai kapanpun. Selamanya, pria itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Dan Wonwoo harap, Kim Mingyu juga mencintai dirinya selama ini.

 **FIN**

 **Yeay tamat. Dan sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Jeon Wonwoo ^^**

 **Ini hanya asupan sederhana, karena serius, bulan Juli ini saya sibuk mau nyiapin uas. Jadi ini pendek. Haha. Tapi gapapa lah yah. Yang penting saya nulis untuk Wonwoo.**

 **Dan gue harap sih, doi bisa baca ini juga. Siapa tau peka. Wkwk. Ya sudahlah. Tolong doakan gue juga supaya gue dan doi bisa goals on relationship. Wkwk**

 **Ya sudah. Mind To Review?**

 **Morichan**


End file.
